Halloween Special I
by somilia jenfia et kynia
Summary: ¬¬ regarder pis vous verrez! nouveau style d'écrire que j'ai essayer, c mimi en tk... le jour de l'halloween...KaixRei angst and crazyness :P ONE SHOT!


Titre :

Écrit par : Somilia, Jenfia et Kyky

Couples : mon préféré :P

Série :Beyblade (hé oui encore!, je sais pas pk, j'aime écrire sur eux :S)

Et Je Cite : C'est pas à moi! Et je ne fais qu'un emprunt des persos (encore), et aucun rapport avec le beyblade(est-ce que jen fais souvent mention anyway?)Ils sont à l'école

Un brin de folie : Bon ok, je sais se que plusieurs vont dire ¬¬ elle a pas des histoires à finir?! Oui, oui j'en suis consciente, je vais les faire…«Pourquoi t'écrit encore une autre fic?»…Bon pour ma défense, j'ai le droit!…non? En tk, je voulais faire une belle petite fic d'halloween , si ça peut me pardonner…………¬¬ on va dire que oui, bon! Ah, j'ai fait un mauvais rêve, pis la ça me hante encore moi qui croyais m'être sauvé de mon passé, il revient me harceler TTTT

Tk amusez-vous pendant que je souffre en silence.

* * *

­­­­­­

_Letting the children inside to drink beers  
Razor blades hidden in three musketeers  
Screams from the basement of kids begging to be set free  
That's what Halloween means to me _

Tightening the clamps that are holding their little heads so tight  
Putting my lips to their ears as I whisper please don't fight  
I promise I'll let you go home if you swear not to tell a soul  
Well I'll just untie these I'm kidding now where is my chainsaw?

_\Halloween de Stephen Lynch/_

­­­­­­

_Je laisse les enfants entrés pour boire de la bière_

_Des lames de rasoirs cachées dans les Three Musketerers_

_Des cris du sous-sol, d'enfants suppliants d'être libres_

_C'est ça que l'halloween représente pour moi_

_Serrant les attaches qui tiennent leurs petites têtes_

_Plaçant mes lèvres à leurs oreilles, pendant que je chuchote, s'il te plait ne te débat pas_

_Je promets que je te laisserai retourner chez toi, si tu promets de ne rien dire_

_Je vais simplement détacher ceci, je plaisante, maintenant ou est ma tronçonneuse?_

_

* * *

_

­­­­­­

Nous sommes le maint du 31 octobre. Les enfants sont fébriles, tous se remue-ménage de promesses de sucreries gratuites, tout cela se sens en cette belle matinée.

Nous sommes aussi, à la veille d'un moment historique, et sanglant de cette histoire. Tout se déroule dans une petite école secondaire de banlieue. Une fête est organisée, mais nos chers élèves de secondaire 5, eux doivent souffrir les cours toute la journée. (ça m'est arrivé, tlm fêtait mais pas nous TTTT). Même les costumes leurs avaient été interdis, ils étaient trop vieux, baliverne! Tout le monde aurait voulu une fête d'Halloween plutôt que de stupides examens toute la journée. Nous passerons sur leurs premières périodes d'examens, et aller sur leur heure du midi.

Le midi enfin arrivé, un jeune adolescent bourré d'énergie et de désaccord avec la situation entra dans la cafétéria, elle était petite, mais adorable, on avait presque l'impression d'être chez-soi. Les murs étaient de couleurs pales, et laissez la joie de vivre transparaître…drôle de chose pour une école. Revenons-en à notre ami aux cheveux bleus, il parlait et gesticulait dans tous les sens. Ne vous en faites pas il parlait à ses amis. L'un avait de grands yeux bleus, aussi merveilleux que le ciel, une tignasse blonde, et des taches de rousseur. Il était un peu plus grand que notre boule d'énergie, communément appelé Takao. À la droite du blond, Max, un peu plus en retrait, se trouvait un beau chinois aux cheveux longs, et aux yeux jaunes, il avait les oreilles pointues, et encore plus en retrait, et à qui Rei décernait tous les regards, Kai, il était plus grands que tous les autres, plus calme, pour dire il ne parlait presque jamais, ses rares paroles étaient, soi un, diriger vers Takao, pour qu'il se taise, ou à Rei, le seul qui arrivait à avoir une 'conversation' avec lui. Il avait, normalement, du maquillages bleus sur ses joues, en formes de jolis triangles. Aujourd'hui, il en avait fait abstraction. On ne sait pourquoi. Il avait les yeux améthyste, et les cheveux gris, plus foncé à la base.

-Ah, j'en peux plus! Ces maudits examens, je suis en train de virer fou!

-Moi aussi, fit son ami blond.

-…j'imagine que Kai, lui il s'en fou?

-Oui.

- , ah m'enmerde!

-Les examens ne sont que formalités, pour moi.

Le gamin aux yeux de chat se mit à rigoler en arrière-plan.

-Pourquoi tu te marres?

-Pour rien. Désolé. Je trouvais la situation comique.

-…

-Tu riais de Kai, j'espère.

-Nah, de toi.

-O.o TTTT tu pourrais être moins directe quand même!

- ah gomen Takao.

-Hé toi, t'aurais préféré examens ou party?

-Fête, bien sur :P

-…

-Ah, Kai, en passant, je peux te parler seul à seul ce soir?

-Et j'ai fait?

-Rien. Bêta!

-…ok.

-Il y a que Rei pour parler de cette manière et grand et majestueux roi de la glace, fit Takao en direction, et en chuchotant, de Max.

-Je t'ai entendu Takao, tu devrais apprendre à te taire un de ses 4.

-Nah!, il lui tira la langue, mais cette dernière se fit prendre entre les griffes du chat.

-Nachhhe hoiii! Heeeiiiii, Shiiiiiiiouuuuuuuplèèèèèèèèè!

-Nah, on va la laver.

-O.o, naaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh, pas ccccccchhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaa…..

Rei laissa tomber, et se retourna vers Kai.

-Tu peux venir chez moi?

-…

-Tu préfères que je vienne?

-…

-Grrrrrrrrrrrr! Kai répond!

Rei prit Kai par le collet, et le brassa un peu.

-ouais, il y a que lui pour pas se faire tuer.

-Chez moi alors.

-Bon, tu me reçoit vers quelle heure?

-Disons…20heure?

-Ok

-Moi aussi, je…je veux te dire quelque chose.

-Chouette , en passant, Takao, tu es jaloux que je m'en tire bien avec Kai?

-…Nah pas vraiment.

-Ah, ok. Je t'aurais dit comment t'y prendre, mais comme tu veux pas. en tout cas, je dois aller voir Mariah, je vous laisse.

-Kai, tu crois qu'il sort avec elle?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi?

-¬¬ parce qu'il est pas là, et que tu es celui qui parle le plus avec Rei, non?

-…Il m'a rien dit

-Ah, bouh ok.!

-Je veux les bonbons! (si vous avez vu la pub, vous aller rire) Je veux les bonbons! Je veux les bonbonnnnnnnnssssssssss! Aie!

-Tes parents auraient du faire attention, maudite bebitte!

-Takao, Kai il m'a frappé!

Bon comme leur midi n'est pas plus intéressant à partir de là, j'ai décidé de sauter à la sortie de classe. Si cela ne vous dérange pas.

La cloche sonna, annonçant la libération des jeunes adultes. La sortie se fit en trombe, certains se firent écrabouiller le visage, impossible de savoir qui, trop défigurés. Takao attendit Max à la sortie des cours, loin du brouhaha.

-Max, kommen Sie Hier!

-Pourquoi, encore.

-Je veux savoir ce qui vas se passer chez Kai!

-Bin, pas moi. Je veux aller chercher des bonbons!

-On le fera aussi, tu me suis?

-…Ok.

L'heure du rendez-vous approchait à grands pas. Rei avait décidé de se changer. Il ne se déguiserait pas pour autant, pourtant il avait la net intention de ne pas être habiller de la même manière qu'à l'école! Ah non, pas l'ensemble obligatoire rouge tomates et bleu marine. C'était laid, et il voulait faire bonne impression. Il se demandait, en s'habillant, ce que Kai pouvait bien lui vouloir. Et il s'amusait devant la situation, car Kai se posait probablement la même question, et il avait raison! Dans son coin, Kai aussi changeait de vêtements. Pour les mêmes raisons. Le seul morceau qui était mimi, c'était la jupe courte des filles, quoi que seulement le tissus. Les filles de leur école était toutes, ou presque, dingue de Kai. Pour sa part, il trouvait ça écoeurant, et préférait regarder ailleurs. Il n'aimait pas les filles, il le savait depuis sa troisième année de secondaire. Il l'avait appris à ses dépend. En train de prendre sa douche, et une chance qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde, et qu'il avait une serviette, sinon comment expliquer sa situation?! Il s'était mis à contempler le corps d'un de ses amis :Tala. Après, chaque nuit, il fantasmait sur lui. Comment ne pas se rendre à l'évidence, il aimait les hommes, et au moins personnes d'autre que lui ne le savait, pour l'instant, en tout cas. Pour en revenir à la jupe, il avait souvent imaginer son amour en train de la porter, oui il le savait c'était étrange et troublants, mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il le voyait portant la petite jupe portefeuille, d'un noir brillant, au ligne rouges sanglantes, avec à sa fin une douce dentelle rouge. Il la portait 20 centimètres au dessus du genou. Merde! Il devait aller à la salle de bain, et se satisfaire au plus vite! Il ne lui restait que quelques minutes! Rei n'était pas le style très ponctuel de nature, mais connaissant sa chance, il le serait cette fois-ci!

Et comme de fait, il entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte. Mauvais signe, il .tait encore assez dure, malheureusement. Il cria qu'il arrivait tout de suite, que cela ne serait pas trop long. Il maudissait sa chance, remonta son pantalon, fini de s'habiller, et courra ouvrir la porte, pour se retenir, il ne devait pas agir Pas-Kaillement!

-Oui?

-Gomen je suis en retard, non?

-Non, tu es même en avance de 2 minutes, rare.

-Hihi, c'est bien alors!

-Mouais, on va dire….X maugréant X

-Kai? Tu as dit quelque chose?

-Non.

-ah d,accord. De quoi voulais-tu me parler?

-Toi d,abord. Tu peux enlever ton manteau.

-Heu, pas tout de suite.

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai froid, Rei fiti un petit sourire agacer, et ria en se forçant.

-Si tu le dis. Tu veux quelque chose?

-Hum, du thé vert?

-Chinois…

-Quoi!

-Rien, j'y vais.

Kai parti préparer le thé vert pour Rei, et décida de se faire un café. Avant de rencontrer le Chinois cette année, il n'aurait jamais eu une telle boisson chez lui, mais comme il ne voulait pas paraître grossier en refusant toujours de lui en donner, il décida d'en acheter, comme ça quand il venait, il serait bien servit. Il rougit un peu lorsqu'une pensée lui vint à l'esprit, mais se maudit tout de suite après. Il n'aurait pas du écouté Hard Candy, il avait pensé droguer Rei, et profiter de son sommeil! C'était horrible, et inadmissible! Pourtant il aimerait tant…

-Merde!

-Ça va Kai?

-Oui, oui. Je me suis versé de l'eau dessus c'est tout…

Rei arriva en trombe et regarda là où Kai avait laisser tomber l'eau bouillllllllaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnntttttttttteeeeeeeeeee!(plus fort que moi TTTT). Rei pris un linge qui traînait sur le comptoir, et se laissa tomber à genou, essayant d'éponger les parties intimes de son ami.

Kai commença à rougir, et se sentait durcir. Il savait qu'il devait pousser Rei, mais son cerveau était déjà perdu dans le désir. De plus, il n'y avait pas que la position qui lui procurait une telle réaction. Rei avait enlever son grand manteau noir, pour laisser la place à toute sa splendeur. Il était habiller tout en noir. Son haut, appelons-le plus top, était noir en assez moulant, il s'attachait au cou, avec une mince fil rouge, il n'avait pas de manche, et il arrêtait assez haut. On pouvait très bien voir son mignon petit nombril. Il portait aussi quelque chose d'assez court, noir et rouge en guise de pantalon. On aurait pu dire ceinture rattaché au milieu. Il portait de grande bottes de cuir noir, lassées et une chaîne retenant le deux bottes ensemble. Quand releva la tête, Kai pu voir le collier de chien qu'il portait, il avait une chaîne qui partait de son cou pour aller se déposer sur son ventre. À ses poignets on y trouvait des bracelets de chaînes rouillées, qui lui laissait une marque assez visible. Ses cheveux avaient été laissé détachés, et ça il l'avait remarqué dès le début. Jamais Rei ne l'avait fait à l'école! Et c'était pour lui une vision paradisiaque. Sa tête commença à tournée, il avait envi de prendre Rei, ici, là, maintenant!

Kai poussa Rei délicatement, et lui fit savoir que c'était correct, qu'il n'avait pas mal. Et tout le tralala , s'il continuait a faire ça Kai le violerais, et ça il ne le voulait pas.

-Tu es sur?, Rei se remit debout et avec un air attristé posa sa question.

-Oui.

-D'accord, tu as besoin d'aide?

-Non, non, ça va aller.

-D'accord, je t'attends dans le salon alors…

-Rei?

-Ne?

-Hum, pourquoi…tu passait halloween?

-Hein, pourquoi?

-Tes cheveux et tes vêtements…

-Ah, heu…ah…tu…tu n'aimes pas?

-J'ai pas dit sa, c'est que je pensais pas que tu t'habillais comme ça.

-Pas normalement…

-Alors pourquoi?

-Je…je…, Rei s'approcha de son ami tranquillement, prit la main droite de Kai, la porta èa ses lèvres, je l'ai fait pour toi…, Il lâcha ensuite la main qu'il tenait se mit à rougir, et recula, tourna le dos à son ami, s'excusa, prit son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte, quand une main se posa sur son épaule, et le retint.

-Part pas.

-….

-Rei, retourne toi.

-Je…Je m'excuse..je…

Rei se retourna, et fut assaillit pas les lèvres du plus grand.

-Kai?

-Je…reste Rei, stp.

-Hai…

Il enlaça Rei, se mit à lui jouer dans les cheveux, puis pris la chaîne qu'il avait au cou. Il le jeta par terre, et lui demanda de continuer se qu'il faisait dans la cuisine. Rei ne se le fit pas ordonner une seconde fois, il continua et utilisa sa bouche. Avant que son copain de vint, il se fit tirer par la gorge et projeter vers le divan.

-Kai?

-Laisse toi faire.

Kai avait perdu la boule. Il mit la chaîne autour du cou de Rei, serra assez vivement. Il commençait à perdre connaissance, quand Kai lâcha prise, et déshabilla son chat. Rei tenta de l'en empêcher, mais son assaillant était plus fort, et du se soumettre. Kai passa la chaîne du cou dans les chaînes des poignets, et tira à nouveau. Il le prit violement, le sang se faisait imbiber par le doux tissus de son divan.

Le lendemain, Kai se réveilla d'une sorte de transe, et regarda à coté de lui. Il vit son amant, en très mauvais état, il ne se souvenait plus trop se qui c'était passé outre qu'il l'avait adoré. Il prit Rei dans ses bras, et l'amena dans son sous-sol.

-Désolé, mon ange. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Il attacha Rei dans son sous-sol. Les chaînes qu'il portait était très utiles en fin de compte. Il regarda Rei se réveiller en douleur, le salua, et se remit à l'étrangler, le violer.

-Je t'aime Rei. Tu sera toujours à moi!

On ne revit plus jamais Rei à l'école. Kai s'était refermé sur lui même. Il avait une passion certaine et particulière pour la torture qui se décuplait dans son cerveau.

Chaque nuit, il allait au sous-sol. S'amuser avec son chat, qui s'était depuis résigner.

-Je t'aime Kai, pour toujours…

* * *

vous avez aimer?! C'était mon cadeau, là j'suis en retard pour mon cours TTTT

G essayé un nouveau style XD c bien ou non?!

Tk Review please!


End file.
